A Hunter In Need
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Bambi, who is now the prince of the forest, runs into a small human and realized maybe not all humans are bad. Post movie. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another great story from guestsurprise, who owns Adora. Bambi belongs to Disney.**

* * *

 **A Hunter In Need**

Bambi and Faline now were mates and they had a brand new family. Now the new prince of the forest, Bambi had a lot of responsibility. That meant keeping people away and keeping humans away from their territory. Everything was peaceful until Bambi heard that a human entered his forest. Desperate to save his friends and family, he charged into the area and was prepared to fight off the human or lead them away.

He charged through the bushes and shook his antlers in a threatening manner. He was not met with bullets or an angry pack dogs. He was met with a squeal of fear. He turned and saw a small human girl hiding in the bushes. He was shocked! He had only met hunters; not small children. He gently walked over to the bushes and moved them back with his antlers.

"No! Oh, no!" The girl screamed, now making Bambi move back! This was the first time a human was afraid of him! He turned and saw her scramble up a nearby tree and he went to follow her. He noticed she carried no gun and no weapons on her; she was just a small child. Once she was settled on a tree branch, she looked and saw the deer looking up at her. He then stood on his hind legs to get a better look at her, but she climbed even further up the tree.

"Wait…who are you?" He called up.

"Who is who?" Thumper asked, hopping by.

"A small man is up in that tree. But she is more afraid of me than I am of her." Bambi said softly.

"Why, that is a female human," Thumper said in awe.

"Well, by the looks of it, she is more frightened of me. But it's about to rain, she needs to come down," He said, now gently hooving on the tree.

"G-Go away!" She panicked.

"Come down, small human," he said softly. He knew she couldn't understand him, but he wanted her to at least understand he wasn't a threat.

"I've got an idea. Hoist me up!" Thumper said.

"What?"

"You heard me! Hoist me up there!" Thumper said. Bambi put his head down and Thumper climbed on. The minute he was in the tree, he began gently cornering the girl on a branch.

"N-No, stay back! Bad bunny!" The girl whined.

"Thumper, she's going to fall if you don't watch it!" Bambi said, now positioning himself under the girl.

"That's the idea! Bambi, get ready to catch her!" Thumper said, now jumping at the young girl and making her fall back and off the tree. She screamed when she was suddenly on Bambi's back. He turned his head and gave her a gentle smile.

"Now, then, what are we to do with you?" Bambi smiled. The girl gasped and tried to get down but Bambi shifted and she was back on his back. "Now, hold on there, human." Bambi said gently.

"Gosh, this is the first time man was scared of us," Thumper said.

"I agree. But we need to at least give her some shelter from the rain," Bambi said gently, now walking near his cave. Faline was there, but was scared and surprised with seeing the young human, but when Bambi explained, she was alright.

"Are you sure she's not dangerous?" Faline asked, now sniffing at her.

"She can't be. She was petrified of me and Thumper." Bambi said, now laying down and cornering the young girl by the cave wall. She tried to scramble back, but Bambi used his long legs to keep her trapped and began licking her face. The girl squeaked and tried to get out of his grip, but it was not working.

"Now, calm down, just calm down," Bambi replied, still licking her.

"Let me help you." Faline giggled, now laying down and licking her face too.

"H-Hey! L-Let me go!" The little girl giggled.

"She appears to be feeling better." Faline smiled, now nuzzling the girl in the neck.

"P-Please!" The young girl begged.

Finally, Faline and Bambi chuckled and let the young girl up, but didn't let her go.

"Now then, we need to decide what to do with you." Bambi said, now nuzzling the little girl on her face.

"Bambi, she is a young human so she will need to be taken home." Faline added.

"Well, perhaps. But for now, she looks exhausted." Bambi smiled, now letting the young human rest on his back as Faline licked her face.

Even though he hated man for taking away his mother, something about this young human touched his heart. He could tell she meant no harm and only needed shelter for a while. Perhaps not all humans were monsters as he thought.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! Just a quick one shot. ;)**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
